


Fluency

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wouldn't be caught dead in an art museum. Not that he's too fond of science, either, but he'll make an exception for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluency

**Author's Note:**

> "So, come here often?" + kagakise
> 
> this is admittedly pretty indulgent for myself and the friend that requested it lol

If there’s one thing that Kagami knows he hates, it’s reading. He’d probably read a few biographies on his favorite athletes if they sounded interesting enough—reading _in Japanese_ , however, is beyond hellish. Granted, he was the one who refused to attend any kind of language class after turning thirteen years old. Thirteen-year-old Kagami didn’t know that he’d be moving back to Japan one day, and sixteen-year-old Kagami kind of hates him for it. 

But he still hates kanji even more.

When his English teacher announced that they had to do a report on a local museum, he figured that writing the report would be no problem. But the idea of having to pay attention to art and artifacts and stuff like that—and _read_ about them—almost made him want to drop dead on the spot. Fortunately, after exchanging a few texts with Kise, he had the idea of visiting JAXA, which was essentially the Japanese version of NASA, instead. And his teacher was fine with that recommendation, too.

So he and Kise ended up going on something like a date.

Well, according to the emoji-studded confirmation Kise sent him, it was, in fact, a date. Not that Kagami was one to mind—they were dating, after all, and making out on the couch while watching bad movies together could only qualify as a date so many times—but this wasn’t exactly the most romantic thing that he could think of. Beyond that, the most he’s seen of Kise this afternoon has been his back—always skipping ahead of him with a bounce in his step, humming and chattering to himself about where they should go first, leaving him paces behind.

He will admit that it’s kinda cute, though.

“So, come here often?” Kise pauses in front of a map of the facility, lips pursed as he looks back at Kagami.

“As a matter of fact, I _do_ ,” he huffs, sticking out his tongue. “Well, at least I used to, when I was a kid. Pretty sure I tried to get my mom to bring me here almost every weekend...I didn’t really have the time for it once I started playing basketball, though.” Kagami raises his eyebrows, impressed.

“No shit. So you wanted to be an astronaut, huh?”

“Eh, maybe…I wanted to be a pilot first, though. Still do.”

“Huh. That’s pretty cool. I didn’t think you were into much besides modeling and basketball.”

“I didn’t realize you thought of anything else besides basketball, either,” responds Kise with a hint of sarcasm, and Kagami laughs, letting their fingers tangle together.

“Aw, c’mon, I didn’t mean it like that. Though…didn’t you say your best subject was English? If you’ve been here so many times, couldn’t you have just helped me write the report in the first place?”

“I’m not going to help you cheat, Kagamicchi! I have standards when it comes to school, you know.” He rolls his eyes, then smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

“I will, however, make a lovely tour guide.”

**Author's Note:**

> [imagine kid!kise doing this though]()
> 
> it was kinda strange writing kagakise outside of stags for the first time ngl;;


End file.
